In Dragons We Trust
In Dragons We Trust is the name of the fifth installment in the TV Series. This episode will air on September 18, 2012. Overview The Dragons are accused of a serious crime, and are banished from Berk. Without the dragons there, Alvin the Treacherous sees a chance to attack the island. Plot The episode starts with Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut flying on their dragons over the opposite side of the island. Hiccup is teaching how trust is very important with your dragon and demonstrates this by jumping off of Toothless and having him catch him. Congratulating him on the catch (though saying it was quite close) he offers one of them an opportunity to try. Snotlout attempts this, however Hookfang decides not to catch him until he was too close to the ground; close enough to crash into Mildew's house on the cliff. At home, Stoick, seeming madder than usual, had to deal with Mildew's complaints twice already. He explained to Hiccup that the dragons' acts reflect on him which reflects on Stoick, and he told him to go ahead and fix Mildew's roof the next morning for tonight was "boot night", a time where the whole village lets their boots air out over night. During the night, a mysterious figure (only distinguishable with large claws) swipes away the boots, however leaving footprints in the snow. As it turns morning, Stoick sets out to grab his boots to discover that they are gone; they're all gone. Fishlegs, noticing the footprints, report that the shape resembles that of a Zippleback. Mildew arrives proving this theory by showing them that Barf and Belch was asleep beside a pile of boots in the Dragon ring, some torn. To Mildew's dismay, Stoick only orders that they be more careful. Atop one of the pillars, the teens discuss how to keep the dragons under watch over the night (Fishlegs disliking the idea of going out at night) and temporarily formulate the Dragon United Monitoring Brigade or "DUMB" (wearing sashes that indicate so). They put this plan of action to work, and Astrid comes knocking on a random viking's door to state her duty and that he (she) should report if there is any troubles with the dragons. However, she is considered of annoyance and is rejected. Meanwhile, Snotlout, without his dragon, is on lookout when he spots Gobber, getting upset that Gobber isn't respecting his "position of authority". An uneasy Fishlegs in on lookout as well when Ruffnut and Tuffnut, trying to scare him, approach in the form of a dark ominous shadow. However, this is not what scared Fishlegs: it was Hookfang wandering around behind them (though the twins still argued about who really scared him). Hiccup, flying on Toothless, doesn't notice Hookfangs peculiar whereabouts and conclude that all the dragons are peacefully sleeping. Though still, a figure again creeps into the the Great Hall and scratches, rips, and destroys some of the objects in it. This time the claw resembles a different dragon species than the boot stealing one, seemingly another dragon. In the morning, the vikings, noticing the defacement of the Great Hall's furnishing, complain about a Monstrous Nightmare being responsible for this (as yet again appointed by Fishlegs' deductions). Snotlout then admits that he remembers Hookfang running amok for hours the previous night during their watch. Again, Mildew wanders in, obviously hoping for a punishment for the dragons, and is once again disappointed about the level of penalizing: keeping the dragons under lock and key. However, Hiccup still can't believe why dragons would be doing this and if these are a dragon's actions at all. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut hold a conversation in the Dragon Academy about this matter. They comment on how they choose not to admit that their dragons could have done this damage. Hiccup makes a point on how the footprints found during the night when the boots were stolen aren't as deep as an actual Zippel's, and how a Monstrous Nightmare, supposedly on a rampage, would probably scorch objects around him/her as well. When he brings this up to his dad, he demands full proof that it was something other than a dragon. That night, Toothless investigates a noise that was heard in the armory. A viking, a few houses nearby watches him as he enters. Toothless discovers that the noise was coming from a fire that spread to a cylinder containing explosive fluids, resulting in the destruction of the armory as well as all the weapons within it. As Toothless escapes the witnesses think that Toothless created the explosion and point this out as they tried to extinguish the flames. Hiccup is in total disbelief, and Stoick finally orders the dragons to be sent off to dragon island. Mildew decides to celebrate and tells Hiccup to fix his roof after the dragons are dropped off. Morning eases in and the teens drop off their dragons. They say their goodbyes, but Hiccup promises that he'll be back for Toothless when he gets this whole matter cleaned up. When they leave on the ship, Hiccup makes an accusation that Mildew was responsible for all of this, supporting it by saying that Mildew, living on the other side of the island, was mysteriously consisting of the knowledge of Toothless' whereabouts during the armory's explosion. As Hiccup fixes Mildew's roof, he drops down into the house to find and clues to convict him of this crime. He succeeds by finding a pair of dragon feet, able to be worn as boots, and a dragon claw at the end of a stick. Before he is able to take the evidence, Mildew walks in with his sheep and, after some of his suspicions get disproven, walks away with the claw and boots, unknowing that Hiccup is dangling from a rope above him. Unfortunately, he is almost caught when a bead of sweat drips onto Fungus. Hiccup hoists himself atop his house to see what Mildew is up to and finds him disposing of his dragon-like recreations into the ocean. Cast Coming Soon! Transcript The full transcript can be found here Gallery Notes and references {| class="wikitable" style="position: fixed; right: 998px; bottom: 10px; border: 1px solid red; background-color: #CDE0F3; padding: 1em; border-radius: 5px; color: black;" ! style="border:1px solid red; border-right:1px solid transparent; background-color:; padding:0;" | ! style="border:1px solid red; background-color:#CDE0F3; padding:0px 15px 0px 15px; font-weight:normal;" | In Dragons We Trust'In Dragons We Trust'NEW! Watch on Sept 18 7:30/6:30c only on Cartoon Network Category:DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk episodes